Kembali Asal
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: "Saya... berkehendak untuk menjadi seekor burung di udara," tiba-tiba saja Fou-Lu berujar. "Dalam harapan untuk bertemu—tidak, melainkan untuk bersamanya kembali." Melalui ketulusan hati Mami, Fou-Lu belajar untuk memaafkan juga mencintai keindahan yang bertempat tinggal dalam diri tiap-tiap manusia. [BoF IV/FouMami/RyuNina]


**_Disclaimer_:** Breath of Fire IV adalah properti daripada Capcom. Fanfiksi ini murni hasil karya seorang penggemar tanpa tujuan untuk mendapatkan sepeser pun penghasilan.

* * *

_Kala itu, Fou-Lu mendengar nyanyian burung._

_Kedua kelopak mata sang kaisar pertama bereskalasi, secara perlahan mengekspos sepasang manik bernada keemasan. Ia melirik ke kiri juga ke kanan. Dengan sedikit daya, ia bangkit dari perbaringan. Tangan kanannya yang pucat melakukan perpindahan—menyentuh batang tubuh yang terluka juga terangkul oleh perban. Ia kemudian menuntun langkahnya untuk melintasi seisi ruangan. Ada dua tempat tidur yang pasang-memasang, meja kayu bersahaja, dan sebuah kompor tua yang fungsinya telah mengalami pengurangan. Semuanya lengkap genap, namun hampa akan kehidupan. _

_Akhirnya, kedua langkah Fou-Lu mencapai muka pintu. Sepasang tangan meraih papan kayu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun beringsut dan tak lagi terkatup. _

_Angin menyapa kala figur pria tersebut memasuki pemandangan desa berwarna fajar. Kepalanya berotasi; kedua telinga mendengarkan dengan khusyuk; dan langkah kecilnya tertuntun padu. Sembari menapak, ia menjadi saksi bisu atas satu dua petani yang tengah sibuk di kebun. _

_Sekonyong-konyong, perjalanan kecil Fou-Lu menemui akhirnya ketika langkahnya menjamah kebun ketiga. Rupa seorang petani wanita bermandikan nyanyian burung singgah pada kedua inderanya. Ia kemudian mendatangi sang wanita._

"_Mami," ucapnya lembut._

_Sang wanita mendongakkan kepala. Romannya sarat akan tanda tanya. "_An-Chan_? Sedang apa di sini? Tidak istirahat?" _

_Alih-alih menyuarakan jawaban, Fou-Lu hanya merespon dengan gelengan kepala. Ia kemudian memosisikan diri di samping Mami—diantara taman bunga kol jua nyanyian burung yang riang nan gembira._

"_Bagaimana lukamu?" lekas wanita tersebut bertanya seraya menatap Fou-Lu lekat-lekat dengan mata bundarnya._

"_Saya percaya luka ini bukanlah apa-apa."_

_Seuntai senyum terukir pada wajahnya. "Baguslah," ujar Mami dengan ketulusan._

_Seketika, Fou-Lu membisu. Pendengarannya diselimuti oleh perpaduan antara nyanyian burung dan laras sepasang lonceng yang bersatu. Ia menoleh, mendapati sepasang lonceng tersebut tinggal pada beberapa helai rambut. Ia terpaku._

"An-Chan_," Mami memanggil serta membuyarkan fokus pria bersurai platina tersebut. "Apabila kau mati nanti, kau ingin terlahir jadi apa?"_

_Sedikit, Fou-Lu terkesiap. _

"_...Entahlah." Jawabannya apatis._

_Mami terkekeh manis. "Kalau aku, aku ingin jadi burung di udara," ujarnya, sarat akan makna. Irisnya yang kelam berpasangan, mengeksplorasi beberapa burung dalam pemandangan._

_Kedua alis Fou-Lu spontan bertemu. _

"_Kau tahu...," sang wanita kemudian mengeksekusi sebuah lanjutan. "...Burung-burung itu, mereka tampak sangat bebas—bernyanyi, terbang, tanpa harus memikirkan hal lain."_

_Fou-Lu tak melakukan daya untuk berpindah. Justru, ia bersemuka dengan Mami dan bertatapan tanpa frasa._

_Wanita tersebut tersenyum—lebar jua meruah—lalu berucap penuh keyakinan, "Tidakkah kau punya pemikiran yang sama?"_

_Kala itu, sungguh, Fou-Lu telah memeroleh sedikit kepercayaan pada kemanusiaan._

* * *

**Kembali Asal  
**

by** LucaBlightIsPUCA**

* * *

"—Tidak, bukan!" Fou-Lu sontak menyergah.

Ryu tahu, konversasi dalam batin ini telah mengakibatkannya bergoncang dahsyat.

"Kita seharusnya menjadi satu! Engkau seharusnya lenyap!" sang kaisar mengklaim dalam asa yang kian bereduksi.

"Aku tidak menghilang karena batinmu tak stabil," tukas Ryu. "Kau gundah, Fou-Lu."

Fou-Lu seketika terkesiap. "Sa-Saya... gundah?"

Ryu melepaskan serangkaian desahan.

"Aku sempat merenung...," ia pun memulai. "...Mengenai arti kelahiranku, mengenai alasaan di balik pemanggilan yang tak sempurna ini—aku yakin, sesungguhnya tugasku adalah mengeksplorasi dunia ini dan menyaksikan nilai daripada manusia yang ada di dalamnya."

Wajah juga alis Fou-Lu spontan membentuk kerutan.

"Fou-Lu, aku sungguh paham bahwa manusia terkadang bertindak bodoh. Namun, setiap insan ialah berbeda. Teman-temanku mengajarkanku nilai tersebut." Sang pria bersurai biru tersebut berjeda seraya memandang lawan bicaranya penuh pengertian. "Aku paham, karena sesungguhnya engkau pun telah menemukan seseorang yang mengajarkanmu nilai demikian."

"Engkau keliru!" sekali lagi, Fou-Lu membantah.

"Apabila seperti itu, mengapa kedua lonceng ini sangat bernilai bagimu?"

Ia membelalak tatkala tangan Ryu mengekspos lonceng imajiner yang pasang-memasang. Seketika, paras nostalgia tersebut merambah puncak memori sang kaisar. Ryu menjadi saksi tanpa bahasa sembari paras tersebut menyiarkan senyum. Seulas senyum yang tulus hati juga tulus jiwa.

* * *

_An-Chan__…._

* * *

Kala cahaya membutakan; kala angin menari dengan kasar, penyangkalan Fou-Lu telah menemui ajalnya.

Kali ini, Ryu berhadapan dengan Fou-Lu sebagai raga yang terpisah. Memandang figurnya yang bergetar begitu kuat.

"Ryu!"

_Suara itu…._

Ryu merotasikan kepala, kemudian merentangkan bibir. "Terima kasih, Nina... karena telah memercayaiku…." Kalimat tersebut tulus.

Sang putri memandang roman sang dewa belia penuh haru. "Aku selalu percaya kepadamu—bahkan dari awal kita bertemu."

"Kali ini, aku tak akan gundah," ucap Ryu seraya mengambil dua langkah ke depan.

"Aku tak peduli siapa diantara kita yang akan lenyap. Tidak—bukan itu tujuanku menemuimu," ia berujar, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kepada Fou-Lu. "Mari kita adakan eksplorasi terhadap dunia ini, melihat keindahannya. _Bersama_."

Fou-Lu membelalak. Kedua bola matanya yang membesar menatap Ryu tak percaya.

"Terkadang, manusia memang bodoh juga penuh dengan kontradiksi. Bagaimanapun juga, itulah yang membuat mereka begitu indah." Ryu mengukir senyuman; matanya memercikkan keyakinan. "Berilah mereka kesempatan."

* * *

_An-Chan…._

* * *

Bibir Fou-Lu menarik garis. Ia meletakkan senyum, sederhana, namun getir. Seketika itu, Ryu percaya, suara Mami telah menggema dalam hatinya dan menjamah nuraninya.

"Diriku yang bodoh...," ujar Fou-Lu lemah sembari memosisikan jemari ke atas tangan Ryu.

Kala ini, angin dan cahaya beradu; kala ini, jiwa juga raga mereka telah menyatu.

Perlahan, Ryu merotasikan tubuh; matanya memandang rupa-rupa daripada sahabat seperjalanannya.

"Ryu... warna rambutmu_…._" Nina terperanjat. Kedua bola matanya kian bundar.

"Sekarang, aku mengerti apa yang menjadi kehendak Fou-Lu. Dunia ini—dunia manusia ini... tidak membutuhkan para dewa."

"Ti-Tidak... apakah maksudmu—"

"—Ya, Nina. Aku hendak memulangkan para dewa ke tempat asal mereka." Ryu memancarkan senyum. "Aku juga Fou-Lu akan segera kehilangan kekuatan kami."

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" Nina sontak menyergah.

"Aku berjanji akan menemuimu." Ryu mengangguk menyuguhkan kepastian.

Pria tersebut kemudian memalingkan tubuh juga wajahnya. Ia mencurahkan segenap kekuatan, begitu pula dengan Fou-Lu. Serentak, mereka menciptakan pilar energi yang satu jua padu.

_Bersama dengan para manusia, akan kami ciptakan dunia baru._

* * *

"Waktu hampir menginjak dua tahun."

Diselimuti oleh laras bahasa para dewa; didampingi oleh awan-awan yang berkawan, Ryu menoleh lalu bersemuka dengan sang pria bersurai platina.

"Aku sadar akan hal tersebut, Fou-Lu," ucapnya seraya memalingkan batang tubuh. Pandangannya beralih lirih menuju dunia fana nun jauh di bawah awan.

"Apabila ini telah menjadi kehendakmu, saya sungguh tak keberatan dengan kehidupan yang fana." Fou-Lu menapak sekiranya empat langkah, maju mendekati Ryu. "Namun, sebelum kita hendak mengunjungi gadis tersebut, ada satu hal yang menjadi harapan saya."

Ryu tak menoleh, namun ia menebarkan senyum penuh arti. "Katakanlah."

"Saya... ingin mengunjungi sebuah tempat."

* * *

"...Jadi, mengapa engkau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Soma?"

Alih-alih menyuarakan balasan, Fou-Lu hanya menyahut dengan gelengan kepala. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi diantara kawanan bunga. Dalam diam, Ryu pun turut memosisikan dirinya di dekat sang pria bersurai platina tersebut.

Ryu merotasikan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kurasa Ershin dan Scias benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan mereka dalam waktu dua tahun ini," ucapnya seraya melukiskan seuntai senyum.

"Ryu_…._"

"Hm, iya?"

"Apabila engkau memiliki kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali—"

_Ah, pertanyaan yang serupa._

"—Aku ingin tetap seperti ini... menjadi manusia dan menjadi saksi atas baik dan buruk yang tengah menimpa dunia," Ryu spontan menyela. "Bagaimana denganmu, Fou-Lu? Aku yakin engkau belum memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan_nya_."

Fou-Lu tersenyum siput. Kepalanya bereskalasi, cukup untuk menjadi pengamat keindahan langit. Naluri kemudian memaksa Ryu untuk mengikuti arah daripada pandangan sang kaisar pertama.

Ah... seekor burung terbang kesana kemari.

"Saya... berkehendak untuk menjadi seekor burung di udara," tiba-tiba saja Fou-Lu berujar. "Dalam harapan untuk bertemu—tidak, melainkan untuk bersama_nya_ _kembali_."

Sedikit, Ryu terkesiap; diameter daripada bola mata mengalami peningkatan secara signifikan. Ia menoleh, kemudian mendapati tangan kiri Fou-Lu membelai kaku sejumput rambut platina. Seketika, laras daripada sepasang lonceng tua menyelimuti indera pendengaran. Keduanya mendekap pergelangan tangan kiri pria tersebut dengan seuntai tali merah.

"Ah... seekor burung, ya. Tentu saja_…._" Ryu mendesah lega nan bahagia sembari menyaksikan burung tersebut terbang mendekati temannya.

Kala itu, Fou-Lu—untuk kedua kalinya—mendengar nyanyian burung.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**_Author's note_: **Saya menulis fanfiksi ini sebagai pengganti daripada fanfiksi berjudul "Once Upon A Dream" yang sempat saya hapus karena terdapat lirik lagu di dalamnya.

Anehnya, ide untuk menulis fanfiksi ini didapat ketika saya sedang bergadang lalu mendengar kicauan burung sekitar pukul 02.30 subuh. Tidak _happy ending_, memang. Namun, saya memang berniat untuk membuat cerita yang satu ini terkesan _bittersweet_. Dan, bagi yang belum menebak, saya mengikuti (dengan beberapa _altered version_) plot daripada _manga_-nya. Menurut saya, resolusi cerita yang disajikan oleh _manga_-nya lebih baik daripada resolusi yang diberikan oleh _game_-nya.

Semoga saja bacaan ini dapat memuaskan hati pembaca sekalian. Apabila terdapat kesalahan, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya kepada saya lewat _review_. Terima kasih.


End file.
